


Strategy

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron knows that Hermione’s plan for subtlety isn’t going to work, so he’s got a backup plan to invite Harry to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategy

This plan of Hermione’s is a bit too convoluted to actually work. Ron’s tried telling her that it’s not necessary to actually even create a plan, but she refuses to listen. Since it’s mostly coming from her nerves and not just bloody stubbornness, he’s doing his best to just let her do what she needs in order to stop worrying about everything. Her big idea is to invite Harry over, have dinner with all this silly subtle shite like cooking aphrodisiacs and licking forks, and then watch some Muggle film about group sex that’s artistic and boring and doesn’t have the happiest of endings not to mention lacking a lot of nudity that would at least make the thing interesting.

It’s really pointless, in his opinion. Harry’s his best mate. He loves him a lot, more than is proper between friends or else he’s not fucking likely to invite him to join them in a real relationship and not just a night of kinky sex. But Harry’s oblivious to most efforts to get his attention. It took Ginny six years, after all, and there haven’t been any significant partners since they broke up. Harry spends most his time with Ron and Hermione. He’s always around, just like they used to be when they were kids. 

They’re not kids anymore, though, and Harry’s on the outside looking in since he ends up going home to his lonely old house, cause Kreacher doesn’t count as company no matter how much Hermione insists House Elves are equals. Ron _isn’t_ oblivious, after all, and he sees the way Harry watches Hermione, sees how his best mate’s attention often wanders to her tits or lingers on her mouth. And he’s noticed the way Harry likes touching him, too, and how Harry’s snuck peaks at him when Ron’s taken his shirt off while they’ve been flying or mucking about in the heat.

Ron understands why Hermione’s anxious. It took him more than bloody patience than he even knew he had to finally get her to admit that she’s attracted to Harry and thought about sex with him before. Hearing his wife fancies another man isn’t something most blokes want to hear, after all, so he can’t blame her for being suspicious and hesitant to admit it. He’s not a jealous little schoolboy anymore, though, and he knows that being aware someone’s sexy isn’t the same thing as doing something about it. For his initial plan to work, he’d had to take another few weeks to casually bring Harry up while he and Hermione were fucking, letting her know that he liked the idea of sharing her with their best friend, and also admitting that the idea of him being with another man, with Harry, while she watched actually turned him on, too.

It’s been five months, thereabouts, since Ron got bored doing paperwork for one of his cases and started to consider the idea of inviting Harry to be part of a triad. Five months of having to be patient, which isn’t really his strong suit, of having to do some serious talking with Hermione that thankfully didn’t ruin their relationship in the process, of waiting for her to research triads in both the Muggle and magical world because his girl had to know every possible problem they’d potentially deal with before she’d agree to do it, of manipulating Harry, in a way, by casually talking about stuff that he’s normally kept private such as the way Hermione’s tits bounce when she’s being fucked and how much he enjoyed it the time she used on a toy on his arse. Subtle it isn’t, but it’s definitely made Harry stare at them even more and visit them so often it’s like he’s already part of their relationship except for the lack of fucking.

Tonight is going to change that, hopefully. Ron ‘accidentally’ left a parchment with notes he’d taken from one of Hermione’s books about triad relationships in a report he’d turned into Harry before leaving the office, not that Hermione’s knows about that. Ron prefers to let her think she’s the mastermind of everything because it lets him get by with a lack of expectation and it makes her feel smug in a sexy way, plus it means he can strategize behind the scenes and still get the outcome he wants most the time. He learned a long time ago that it’s better to be considered stupid and not really be than to have everyone expect you to always have the answer when it’s just not possible. Besides, he spent his childhood watching how the weight of his parents’ expectations caused Bill to run away to Egypt, caused Charlie to move to Romania, and caused Percy to splinter from the family. Ron loves his family too much to want to end up being driven away because they get overwhelming sometimes with what they expect from their children.

Hermione’s finishing up dinner when Ron wanders into the kitchen. He’s given her space because she gets swotty when she’s anxious, and he isn’t looking for a fight to rile her up so they can have a nice bout of sex to settle their argument tonight. Instead, he’s taken a shower and made sure to clean parts of him that he’s never been particularly thorough with, and he’s browsed a wizarding sex book that has several enticing magical illustrations that show him the variety of ways two men and one woman can fit together having sex. He’s also made sure that his back-up plan is ready for when Hermione’s subtle shite fails spectacularly tonight. It’s not likely to scare Harry away, since it’s not like he’s even going to realize she’s attempting to seduce him, so Ron sees no harm in letting her try, but he’s not bloody stupid enough to put all their knuts in that one cart. 

His plan isn’t subtle at all, and he actually started laying the groundwork earlier with his notes in that report, but that’s just enough to whet Harry’s curiosity and get him thinking about the fact triads aren’t unheard of in the magical world, that they can be recognized by the Ministry just like a marriage, that they’re about far more than just sex, even if the sex is a fun part of it all, and Ron made sure to include a few of the negative things, too, just to give Harry a clear picture that there’s likely to be jealousy, feelings of being left out, and magical mishaps during the early stages while they work to balance their magic and settle into something comfortable.

Dinner smells good, even if it’s an odd collection of foods that don’t really make much sense together. Hermione’s ignoring him as she takes pits of out of the avocados she bought. There’s asparagus and oysters already cooked, and Ron grins mischievously as he alters their presentation slightly. He moves the oysters to the bottom of the asparagus stalks and admires his handiwork. And she says he’s no good in the kitchen?

“Stop touching things,” she scolds, not even looking up to realize he actually deserves the scolding this time.

“Just admiring the food. Is there any actual meat or are we really going to be eating a bunch of shite from some silly Muggle news article?” He can smell garlic and basil when he leans in to sniff their dinner, and he doesn’t understand why she used garlic if they’re supposed to be seducing someone because the taste of garlic is pretty strong when their objective is snogging.

“I made steaks. They’re resting right now so they’ll be ready for dinner.” She turns to look at him. “And it’s not a bunch of shite, Ronald. This is a collection of tested aphrodisiacs that should help increase Harry’s awareness and make him more open to considering our proposal.”

“Seems sneaky to me,” he says, arching a brow and giving her a judgmental look, rather proud that he manages not to grin. “Should have just used a love potion if you’re trying to make him lust addled.”

It works perfectly because her cheeks flush and she narrows her eyes. “I am doing no such thing! There’s a huge difference in a lust potion and oysters, you git. We aren’t taking away his free will or forcing him into anything.” She shakes her head and is about to say something else when she notices his artistic skill. “Ronald Weasley! You fix that back right now. It looks like a…like a…”

“Cock and bollocks?” He smiles innocently, going so far as to bat his eyelashes when she glares at him. “What? I think it gets the point across perfectly, love.”

Hermione walks over to him and suddenly picks up a knife. He looks from the knife to her and gulps when she suddenly chops off the top of the asparagus stalks in a rather meaningful way. “Get out of my kitchen before I do the same to you, arsehole,” she mutters, moving the oysters back to their plate and sighing when he moves his arms around her waist.

“You’re too tense, Hermione. He’s going to know something’s up if you don’t relax.” He kisses her neck and moves his hand up to cup her breast. “I could help you with that, if you want. Get down on my knees right here in the kitchen and lick that beautiful cunt of yours while you finish making dinner. Bet it’d help those aphrodisiacs if we added a little sex magic by way of orgasms, wouldn’t it?”

“We’re not using magic for this meal,” she reminds him. “Sex or otherwise. We don’t have time for you to do anything because he’s going to be here any minute, and you know it. The last thing we need is for him to catch us having sex and leave because we’ve made it awkward and uncomfortable for him.”

Ron decides that now isn’t a good time to mention that Harry’s already caught them having sex more than once in the last few months, conveniently arranged by himself to entice and seduce and make Harry want it even more. He kisses her neck again but steps away. “Alright. No quickie in the kitchen. I’ll go on and let you finish with the avocados. Just be glad I couldn’t get those away from you, or I’d have put them at the tip of the asparagus.”

“You’re incorrigible.” She laughs, though, and some of her tension seems to fade away, which is what his objective has been anyway. “Go check the table and make sure it’s set if you want to be helpful.”

“Yes, ma’am. I do love it when you get bossy.” He leers at her before stealing a piece of fig that she’s cut up for something on his way out. The table is set, and he’s headed back to the kitchen when he hears the Floo. “Harry’s here,” he calls out before going to greet his mate.

“Something smells good,” Harry says, dusting soot off his shoulders before using his wand to clean up the floor.

“Hermione’s cooking steak and a bunch of other delicious shite.” Ron grins when Harry avoids looking at him. “Thirsty, mate?”

“I think it’s a scotch or whiskey kind of night,” Harry admits, finally looking at him. He’s got a look in his eyes that Ron recognizes, curious and intense and scared yet hopeful. Good. That means he must have read the report and find the parchment.

“You know she’s not going to let you get pissed. How about a firewhiskey to get the night going then we’ll drink whatever wine she’s bought to go with the meal,” he decides, crossing the room to pour them each a glass.

Hermione enters the room and does a good impression of a skittish cat as she nervously twists her fingers in her apron before giving Harry a hug. Ron watches closely and notices the way Harry presses closer, his fingers twitching like he wants to touch but can’t, and Hermione steps back with a flush on her cheeks. She’s pants at seduction, that’s for sure. It’s lucky that she’s got him around or else they’d never get Harry to be their own. “Dinner’s almost ready. I’ll go get the steaks out now.” She rushes out of the room before either of them can reply, and Ron can’t help but smile at how adorable she is.

“She okay?” Harry asks, taking the glass and quickly shifting his gaze to Ron when Ron deliberately lets his fingers caress Harry’s upon the exchange from one hand to the other.

“Yeah, she’s smashing. Trying some new recipes, I think, from some Muggle magazine. You know how she gets when she’s trying something new.” Ron takes a gulp of the firewhiskey, tilting his head back and baring his neck in a way that draws Harry’s attention to it. While he might think subtle isn’t the way to go for their end game, it doesn’t mean he can’t have a right bloody good time playing along the way.

Harry makes a noise before he swiftly takes a gulp of his drink. When he lowers the glass, he squares his shoulders. “I read your report on the Fincher case.”

“Did you?” Ron hides his smile with the rim of his glass. “Was pretty cut and dry. See anything interesting in it?”

“You bloody well know what I saw, Ron.” Harry frowns at him. “Why’d you have something like that in there?”

“Something like what?” Ron gives Harry his best truly innocent look, the one he gives his mum when he steals a fresh made biscuit and doesn’t have crumbs on him for her to know for certain he’s the one who took it.

“It was your handwriting, so I know it’s yours.” Harry pushes his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and stares at Ron intently. “Are you fucking with me, mate? Is this just some game?”

Ron steps closer to Harry. “I’m not yet, but I hope to be fucking you soon,” he murmurs, moving his gaze over Harry in a way that is not at all subtle. “Harry, you should know that the only games I play are the ones I know I can win.” He licks his lips and watches Harry’s eyes track the movement. “C’mon. Enough talking. Let’s go see if _our_ girl is done with dinner.”

“Our girl?” Harry whispers, dropping his gaze and clearing his throat before he gulps down the rest of his firewhiskey. “She part of this, too?”

“Always. Package deal, you know?” Ron squeezes Harry’s shoulder as he walks past him. “Stop thinking so much, mate. We’re just gonna eat a good meal right now.”

Harry groans. “Stop thinking, he says. You’re an arsehole, Ron,” he mutters, but he flashes a crooked smile before he walks away to find Hermione.

Dinner goes well. The steak is delicious, as are the garlic mashed potatoes. He doesn’t really understand the point of the fried avocado outside of the aphrodisiac thing, but it’s tasty, too. He makes Harry and Hermione laugh enough that they both get past their tense anxiety thing that’s been making his own nerves start twitching, and it’s just a great night that proves further how well they all work together. Still, he’s completely right about it being much too subtle for Harry to even notice because Hermione forgets early on that she’s supposed to be eating in a sexy way, and the food is just food. Good food but not lust causing by any means.

Fortunately, Ron’s already been working his backup plan, and Harry’s been thinking about it for months and knows as of reading the notes in the Fincher file that Ron’s serious. “You two should move into the sitting room, pour another glass of wine. I’ll go get dessert,” he offers, standing up and gathering their plates. He kisses Hermione’s cheek. “Dinner was brilliant, love.”

He leaves them to talk, knowing neither of them are likely to say anything about the elephant in the room without him there, so he puts the plates away and sets about doing part two of his plan. After getting the chocolate cake that Hermione made, he strips out of his clothes. The whipped cream is in the fridge, and it’s bloody cold when he first sprays it onto his cock. The semi-erection that he’d started to get thinking about what he hopes is going to happen goes away quickly at the feel of cold whipped cream on his skin. He gets used to it by the time he’s covered his groin, and his cock is hardening again as he thinks about Hermione and Harry both cleaning him up.

When he enters the sitting room, he’s carrying a tray with the chocolate cake along with smaller plates and clean forks. He’s also completely starkers with just the whipped cream covering his cock. “Dessert is served,” he says in a posh voice, winking at Hermione when she looks up at him.

“Ron!” She actually squeaks when she realizes he’s naked.

“Bloody hell, Ron,” Harry mutters at the same time as Hermione.

“I think those oysters got to me,” he confesses, giving them both a pathetic look. “I was in the kitchen, and it felt like something took hold of me. Next thing I know, I’m naked with the can of whipped cream in my hand.”

“Very funny.” Hermione glares at him. “You’re a cheeky arsehole!”

“What’s that? You want to see my cheeky arse?” Ron turns around and wiggles his arse a bit. “Fit, isn’t it? I don’t want to get flabby like old man Hawkins.”

Harry stops making the awkward noises he’s been making since seeing Ron and starts to laugh. “Definitely no chance of that, mate. It’s very firm,” he says in between laughs. Ron turns back to face them and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Harry, don’t encourage him,” Hermione warns, but her lips are starting to twitch, too. “He’s a smug enough prat without being enabled.”

“Looks like there might be a reason to be smug.” Harry looks at Ron’s groin and blinks. “Is that all him or did he get creative with the whipped cream?”

“Oh, it’s all him.” Hermione’s smile is sex personified, and Ron finds himself blinking at her the same way Harry is. She runs her fingers through her hair and bites her lip, which makes Ron’s cock twitch happily. “Harry, we’d like to talk to you about something serious, regardless of what that joker is doing with the whipped cream.”

“Yes,” Harry says quickly, looking between Hermione and Ron. “I read about it, the risks and everything. The notes were very concise and clear. If you’re both sure, I definitely want to. Have for longer than I care to admit.”

“What?” Hermione looks confused, and her mouth is moving but not saying any words. Probably reciting whatever speech she’s come up with to explain it all to Harry.

Harry looks doubtful. “The three of us? A triad thing or whatever they call it. It’s a bit like marriage, isn’t it? Magical bond between us. That’s what tonight is about, yeah? The last few months, it made sense when I read the notes, and I realized you’ve been seducing me all along.” Harry smiles. “Sneaky behavior, I have to point out, and I wish you’d just come to me to ask years ago because it would have been yes then, too. It’s always yes for both of you.”

“Oh Harry.” Hermione looks at Ron and he panics because she looks like she’s going to cry. “Ron, he’s said yes.”

“I heard, love.” Ron relaxes because it’s good tears and not bad. “We should celebrate, don’t you think?” He wiggles his hips and leers playfully.

“Hopeless,” she mutters, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. “This is an emotional thing, a huge step for the three of us, and all you can think about is having your cock licked.”

“Well, it _is_ time for dessert, Hermione,” Harry reminds her. “And that looks like a big portion, so there’s plenty to share.”

“See? He’s already talking sense,” Ron points out. He walks over to the sofa where they’re both sitting and spreads his arms out at his sides. “Dessert is here. Let’s finally get to the fucking part of this threesome, since we’ve done just about everything else in the last couple of years to make this a relationship.”

“Harry, have you ever?” Hermione looks at Harry curiously, but the stubborn tilt to her chin is no longer there, which means they’re going to fuck without any more grumbling from her.

Harry’s cheeks flush with heat, and he nods. “A few times. Muggle blokes that I picked up at a club. Never did anything, uh, penetrative, but I’ve sucked cock and had mine sucked.”

“As you can see, Ron is slightly above average in the cock department,” Hermione informs him in a prissy tone that makes Ron’s cock twitch in the air like it’s honing in on what’s making it hard. “I’ll show you what he likes, and then you can try.”

“Fuck yes. Teach him, love. You know how I get when you’re all swotty and bossy,” Ron murmurs, bucking his hips forward slightly so they’ll give him some attention before the whipped cream all melts.

“Obviously, we can’t do anything yet. He’s dripping with that sticky whipped cream, and I’m not ruining my dress just to pleasure him.” Hermione arches a brow and smirks before she turns to Harry. “We should undress, too, I think, to prevent making too bad a mess.”

“You always have been clever,” Harry tells her. He stands up and takes off his clothes quickly, knocking his glasses askew in his hurry. When he’s naked, Ron takes a moment to just look him over. He’s too thin, always has been, but there’s muscle there now, too, that wasn’t when Ron last really looked at him back at school. His cock is thick but average length, and Ron’s arse clenches at the thought of being fucked by it. It’s definitely thicker than Hermione’s toy she’s used on him, that’s for sure.

“Now me.” Hermione stands up and seems very confident as she gestures for Harry to undress her. However, Ron can see the way she’s biting her lip and knows she’s more nervous than she’s acting. Reaching over, he rubs the back of her neck, smiling when she looks at him.

“I can’t wait to play with you, love. Harry and I are going to spend hours teasing you, licking at your cunt and playing with your tits, and you’re going to be so sore when we’re done with you but you’ll still want more because you’re a brazen minx who loves sex. I can’t wait for Harry to feel your tight cunny wrapped around his thick cock or to feel your mouth sucking him like you’re a bloody hoover. I bet he wants to fuck your tits, too. Press them together around his cock and just fuck them until he comes all over them, then I’ll be there to lick them clean.”

“Ron,” she whines, leaning in to kiss him as he continues stroking her neck. When they part, Harry’s there, and it’s only natural for Ron to lean in and kiss him, stroking his tongue and nipping at his lips while Hermione makes a gaspy noise that indicates she likes what she’s seeing. Ron lets Harry’s mouth go and presses him towards Hermione, watching their first kiss with half-lidded eyes, feeling more aroused than jealous, which is definitely a good sign.

Harry takes off her dress while they kiss, and Ron unclasps her bra, letting Harry pull it off her shoulders and arms. He moves his hands into her knickers, stroking her damp cunt until she’s soaking wet. The knickers are soon gone, and he rubs against her arse, not caring that he’s getting whipped cream all over her. Ron grips one of her tits and holds it up, offering it to Harry. “She has great tits, mate. She loves it when you suck on her nipples. So bloody sensitive. Bet we can make her come so hard just from my fingers and your mouth.”

“Her tits are amazing,” Harry agrees, reaching out to touch them. He’s too gentle for their girl, caressing them like she’s made of silk instead of squeezing the way she likes, but he’s still new at it, so he’ll learn. Ron’ll teach him. He gives Ron a cheeky smile. “Challenge accepted. Let’s do it. What do you think, ten minutes?”

“With the sounds she’s making and the way she’s riding my hand, I’d say less than five. Squeeze her harder and focus on her nipples.” Ron smirks against Hermione’s neck when she attempts to scold them but only ends up moaning because he’s rubbing the spot that makes her toe curls. He licks her neck, kissing the spot beneath her ear that makes her whine, then sucking on her skin, wanting to mark her.

It isn’t even five minutes before she’s coming apart between him and Harry. She’s always quiet when she comes, making the familiar low whine before she’s trembling and gasping in air as she orgasms. Harry keeps sucking on her tits, and Ron keeps stroking her with his fingers until she grabs his wrist and tugs. “Too sensitive. Stop,” she murmurs, shoving at Harry, too.

Ron steps away and offers his wet fingers to Harry, watching his best mate lap at his wife’s juices before sucking on his fingers, using his tongue in a way that makes Ron think it was likely more than just “a few” Muggles who’ve had the honor of feeding their cocks to Harry. He’s bloody good at it, so he’s either a natural or he learned from experience. Either way. “I want your mouth on my cock now,” he decides, glancing down to see that most the whipped cream has either rubbed off on Hermione’s backside or dripped off his cock by now.

“Wait.” Hermione stops Harry from kneeling. “Lay back on the sofa. He can fuck your face while I suck your cock, if you want?”

“Is that a serious question?” Harry blinks at them before scrambling onto the sofa. “I want, very much.”

“Ronald enjoys it when you take him into your throat, but that might be difficult if you’re not used to his size. It’s taken me years to be able to handle it for a short time before gagging,” Hermione says. “Pay extra attention to the head, and play with his balls and his arse because he always gets harder when you do that.”

Harry nods his head as if he’s an apt pupil. “I don’t think I can manage the throat thing,” he admits. “But I’ll keep the rest in mind. Not all men like having their arse played with while being sucked, so I’m glad to know that’s a safe zone for playing.”

“I’m not a bloody Quidditch pitch, mate. Safe zones?” Ron snorts. “Consider my entire body safe, yeah? If you try something I don’t like, I’ll tell you. Same with Hermione. We’re not afraid of experimenting but we’re also not afraid of saying stop if it doesn’t feel good.” Ron straddles Harry’s chest and aims his cock at his mouth. “Open up, Harry. Time for dessert.”

Ron feeds his cock into Harry’s mouth, reaching out to grip the back of the sofa to keep his balance. It’s the first time he’s ever had a bloke sucking on him, only the third person who’s ever sucked him even if he kinda doesn’t count that first time with Lavender because he’d come as soon as she put her mouth on him the only time she’d done it while they were dating, and it’s exciting to know that it’s Harry licking at his cock. 

Harry’s just as good with his tongue as Ron suspected after the finger licking thing. Ron’s eyes roll back in his head as he makes shallow thrusts, enjoying the feel of wet warmth as well as the feeling of Harry’s long fingers inside his arse. Harry moans around him, causing him to look over his shoulder to see Hermione sucking him down hard, taking him into her throat and doing all the wicked things that drive him wild, so he knows Harry’s probably going crazy from it.

Reaching over, he strokes her hair, petting her as she sucks Harry’s cock. “Why don’t you fuck him, love? Let him come in your pretty little cunt and I’ll lick it out after. We can both fuck him, let him know he belongs to us now, and make sure he knows he’s ours.”

Hermione lets Ron slide out of her mouth with a wet pop and licks her lips. “He’s delicious,” she murmurs, standing up and kissing Ron so he can taste Harry on her tongue. Ron gasps into the kiss when Harry’s finger rubs the spot in his arse that makes him see stars. She smiles knowingly as she straddles Harry. “Right there, Harry. Keep rubbing there.”

Ron watches her hold Harry’s fat cock, barely getting her fingers around its girth, and she makes a sweet noise when she starts to slide down on it. Ron might have a rather big cock, but Harry might have him beat in width if they were the type to measure such things. It’s definitely stretching Hermione because she’s making beautiful noises as she slowly begins to move on it. Harry’s bucking his hips up and sucking even harder now that they’re both fucking him. Ron watches Hermione bounce up and down several times, finding the rise and fall of her tits hypnotic, but it hurts his neck twisting that way for too long, so he finally looks back down at Harry’s face.

“You like how tight she feels around your cock? You like having me fuck your face while my wife rides you like a toy whose sole purpose is her pleasure?” Ron grins. “Our wife soon, isn’t she? You like making our girl feel so good that she’s making all those noises? Oh fuck. Your fingers, Harry. Do that thing with your tongue again. Not gonna last much longer.” Ron starts fucking Harry’s face more urgently, pulling back when he gags but needing more. Harry hums around him, scraping his teeth in just the right way, rubbing his fingers on that spot, and it’s all too much. Ron starts to come in Harry’s mouth, pulling his cock out and stroking it a few more times as his seed spurts out.

“So close,” Harry whines, arching off the sofa and thrusting deep into Hermione. Ron gets off of him, falling onto the floor in a lazy pile of satisfaction and watching as Harry moves suddenly, pushing Hermione back against the sofa and taking over from the teasing she’s been doing. He fucks her hard and deep, just the way she likes, that earlier tender hesitation gone as he takes what he wants and she gives it eagerly.

Ron doesn’t know who comes first. He just watches the way Hermione’s face look when she orgasms, and the way Harry’s arse clenches as he spills inside her. When they finally come down and stop fucking, Ron shoves Harry out of the way so he can get down there and lick her clean, tasting Harry’s come and her own sweet release on his tongue.

When they’re all too tired to do anything but fall together in a heap on the floor, sweaty and sticky from the whipped cream and come, breathing hard and still touching, stroking and caressing as the three of them find a way that fits together like pieces of a puzzle. Ron smiles up at the ceiling as he strokes Hermione’s back and Harry’s arse cheek, both of them on either side of him curled into him so they can touch, too. This is how it should be, he knows, and he’s looking forward to them figuring out how to make this work.

Of course, he’s going to have Harry tell Mum because Harry’s her bloody favorite and she won’t hex him for initiating the first triad in several decades. If anything, she’ll probably just eagerly start planning their ceremony. She’s still bitter that he and Hermione ended up just eloping with Harry and Ginny as their witnesses, since neither of them wanted some big wedding, so he thinks letting her plan some ridiculous ceremony to celebrate their new relationship will appease her and make her more accepting of the whole triad thing. 

Hermione might be clever and Harry might be brave, but Ron’s the strategist. He’ll let them think it’s all their idea of involve his mum, obviously, but he’s the true mastermind in their relationship, and he likes it that way.

End


End file.
